Stuff
Stuff & Sam! is a series created by Brandon Rogers, which follows the life of Sam, one of his many characters and his roommate Donna. It consists of 20 episodes which focus on Sam getting into many situations. Synopsis Sam may be in the closet, but when he decides to adopt the straightest whitest baby he can find, madness ensues for him and his roommate/co-host Donna. All captured on their public access TV show. Cast Main characters *Brandon Rogers as... **Sam, the main character and protagonist **Bryce Tankthrust, the main antagonist who kidnapped Elmer as a baby to clone him. **Elmer and his clones, the son of Donna and Bryce cloned him to get hearts. **Dr. Dillon, a plastic surgeon who is immortal and he has big lips. *Paulette Jones as Donna, the second main character and deuteragonist *Gabriel Gonzalez as Himself and the cameraman *Jonathan Hinman as Himself and partner of Gabriel Side characters *Selwyn Emerson Miller as Himself and Selwyn Miller, the janitor, director and cameraman who was blinded at the end of the first episode. *Jennifer Schemke as Sir Mr Bill-man, a woman who disguised herself as a man. *David Burton as Cockwaddle *David Stamp as Angry Neighbour *Gregory Phillips as Mailman *Jess Weaver as White Man 1 *Jude B. Lanston as White Man 2 *Adam Neylan as White Man 3 *T.J. Smith as White Man 4 *Alex Diehl as White Man 5 *Johnthan Hinman as White Man 6 *Brandon Rogers as Helen Brownstein and Blame *Whitney Rice as Magdalena Miller *David Stamp as Abraham Miller *Johnthan Hinman as Fuzzy Faceman *Brandon Rogers as Himself, head of TV 30, used a magic journal to control what all his characters do. He gave it to Sam after he was accidentally killed, who later gave it to the original Elmer clone. Episode 1 - I’m Sam! The episode starts off with the intro, then transitioning to Sam talking about how the casseroles "aren't sitting well". Sam asks the cameraman, producer, self attourney and janitor, Selwin, if he is live and is confirmed that he indeed is. Sam talks about how he's getting his notes in order, while Selwin does not care about the notes. Sam begins the introduction to the show, also introducing his co-host Donna Phitts, who first appears falling from the ceiling. Cockwaddle, from the british family, is seen taking the role of the lightning technician, who appears to be choking on an unknown substance coming out of his mouth. Before Sam goes to help Cockwaddle, he tells the audience about a song he made for the "disables". The music video then proceeds to play. Returning to the show, Sam tells the audience that "you can do anything if you put your mushy mind to it". Cockwaddle then proceeds to defecate into a tube, which connects to a bag. Selwin reminds Sam that the contract said that this was a talk show, and demands Sam to sit down and talk. As soon as the show is about to start, it is too late for it to begin, and Selwin has it cut to commercials. Episode 1 was sponsored by Thirsty Brand, a tampon company. Sam says that the product "is so absorvant, it saves lives". Thirsty Brand comes with one resealable doohickey in every box, that can be sent through mailboxes for donation purposes.Category:Series Category:Browse